Google
by zuko4ever1477
Summary: The internet is something we use every day without thinking about it. But when Zuko shares a more advanced piece of Fire Nation technology, who knows what effects it'll have on the rest of the gaang? Zutara, possibly tokka.


**i know, i know, this is a scary concept lol. inspired by a daydream that was heavily influenced by cactus juice and a sugar high. some comedy and some more... interesting side effects of the internet on innocent minds (can't wait till toph finds herself an exceptionally violent mmo, blind or not). enjoy!**

"Wow. I mean, I knew the Fire Nation had more advanced technology, but this? This is just _sad_!"

"Cool it, Jerkbender. Toph's been totally smothered by her parents, Katara and I have been living under a frozen rock our whole lives, and Aang's been living _in_ a frozen rock for the past hundred years. It's not our fault if we're not up-to-date on the latest bad guy technology."

"But this isn't even bad guy stuff! This is basic, everyday-"

"Just spit it out already! What is it that's so important?"

Zuko pulled a thin black rectangle out of his bag. It was emblazoned with a half-eaten Macahoni berry, and when the Firebender pressed a button it suddenly opened up and started to glow. "What is this? Some kind of Spirit World stuff?" Aang looked startled and instantly protective of his other friends.

"No," Zuko said patiently. "_This_ is a laptop."

--

"I don't get it," Sokka informed them.

"I can't see it," Toph reminded them.

"Well... sorry, Toph, I can't really help you, but I'll do my best to explain everything. It's actually pretty simple. See, if you press this here, you get a search engine. I use Google. Now, you press one of these buttons for each Chinese character and then when you've spelled the word you want to find out about, you press this one here. The one that says Google Search. Then you get all the information about it. You can also get pictures by going to this images tab. So... yeah. That's a laptop. Oh, and one more thing. See how there's this Macahoni berry logo on the back? That means this one's a Mac. There are lots of brands to choose from, but I think Macs are the best. And... well, that's it. It's pretty simple, actually."

"You already said that," Katara pointed out.

"Well, it just is, okay?"

"Okay," Sokka replied agreeably. "Can we try it?"

"Fine. What do you want to search?"

"Wait a sec..." Suspicion was written all over Aang's face. "Is this how you tracked me? Did you... google me or something?"

"Actually, no. This thing was invented after I-"

"Hey, Aang, that's a great idea!" Katara cut in. "Let's google ourselves! See what the world has to say about us!"

"That could be... interesting. I've never tried it before. I wasn't really in a rush to see all that junk about me being a traitor and everything..." Zuko mused. "But whatever. Here, Katara, you go first."

Katara leapt at the chance. "Wait. I want it to be a secret. We each look at ours, and then tell about it tonight at dinner. It'll be more fun that way!" The others grudgingly backed away from the glowing Mac and headed out to gather food.

"I think Zuko should stay here," Aang said. "Then if anyone has questions, they can just ask."

"Fine," the Firebender grumbled. "But after today I'm getting you guys laptops for yourselves so you don't have to hog mine. I've got a lot of emails to respond to, you know!"

The others left to forage and Katara eagerly typed her name. "What should I get first, pictures or info?"

"Whatever you want..."

"Okay, info it is. Hey, look! Related searches! This thing is so cool! It's actually SUGGESTING I look up certain things! I had no idea this kind of techno-"

"I _know_, Katara. That's _my_ laptop, remember?"

"Right. Sorry. I'll try to keep questions to a minimum."

"Thank you. That's really reassu-"

"Hey, uh, Zuko?"

"_Yes_, Katara?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"What's a Zutara?"

"Umm... I don't actually know. I told you, I've never searched any of us before. It must be something related to you. Since it, you know, has part of your name in it."

"...Okay."

"Why don't we click it?"

"..."

"..."

"Oh."

--

Zuko had been wise enough to leave the room after they opened to the particularly vivid picture, and had directed Katara to the K section of a site called fanfiction. K+ if she behaved herself. He didn't want Sokka to come back to find her innocence ruined by the plague that is the world wide web.

Katara couldn't help herself. She put characters a and b as Katara and Zuko. "Wow," she breathed. More stories here than there had been in all of Wan Shi Tong's library. And every one of them about this strange new thing called Zutara.

She read on.

--

As it turned out, the Waterbender adamantly refused to let anyone else near the computer for the rest of the evening, so it was decided that each day would be given a different user. Zuko woke at dawn on the day of Sokka's turn to find Katara signing off for a package.

He would have gone on with his life and ignored it if she hadn't come to breakfast that morning wearing the strangest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

It was a shirt with a blue flaming heart as its insignia. The word Zutara was emblazoned proudly on its back, the "zu" in red and "tara" in blue, and all over the thing were snapshots of virtually every second they'd spent together. And the biggest picture of all was one of them _kissing_.

"Where did you get that?!" he demanded hoarsely.

"eBay!" she replied delightedly. "Isn't it great?"

"No, it's not! If Aang saw you wearing that-"

"If I saw her wearing what?" Aang asked, interest peaking in his voice.

"What? No, I didn't say that..." Zuko said quickly, turning to block Katara's hideous shirt from view. "I said... IF MENG SAW KUzon TEARING THAT..."

"That makes no sense at all!" Sokka pointed out.

"Nothing ever makes sense to _you_," Zuko reminded him.

"Look Sokka!" Katara jumped out from behind Zuko. "Isn't it awesome?"

"Is that?" Sokka started, looking from the Firebender to the Waterbender and back again. "Are those... pictures of...?" His eyes were drawn to the biggest one. "Did he seriously?!"

"No, no, no, NO! Look, that picture was just photoshopped or something."

"Photoshopped?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"It's this thing on the laptop where you-"

"Oh, sure, blame it on the laptop why don't you?"

"Hey, maybe he's telling the truth..." Aang suggested hopefully.

"Sorry Aang, but Zutara is just _so_ romantic... I wish I'd found out about it ages ago so I could have snuck out of camp to secretly meet with a banished prince under cover of darkness...."

"Since when are you into all that mushy stuff, Katara?" Sokka questioned.

"I think we need to go to the history," Zuko replied grimly.

"What's the-" Sokka started as they headed over to the Mac.

"That'll show us exactly what sites Katara went to last night."

"Oh. Sneaky."

"Yeah. And helpful when your girlfriend has a tendency to visit-"

"My sister is NOT your girlfriend."

"Relax. I was talking about Mai."

"Oh. Right." They sat down at the computer and opened up to the internet's history tab.

"Oh man..." Zuko groaned. "Not the rated M's...."

"What are the M's, Zuko? Spit it out already!"

Zuko clicked one of the stories she'd visited. Sokka read the first word.

"Oh," he said in a small voice.

--

"No more internet for Katara!" Sokka announced.

"Awwwww...." she whined. "But I wanted to get that-"

"And _especially_ no eBay," Zuko interrupted sternly.

"Well, I guess Sokka's up then," Toph added from where she'd been lazing in a patch of grass with Appa.

"Yup. My turn now," he agreed, and headed over to the computer.

--

The Water Tribe warrior rubbed his hands together eagerly. Katara's turn might be over...

But Sokka's had just begun.

**yay, first chapter done! sokka's is up next if i get positive feedback/ feel like continuing. R&R please!**


End file.
